From Behind The Scenes And Onto The Fields Of Justice
by leimaR
Summary: As the title suggests, an in-depth look into what goes on before, during and after a draft game. It's my first attempt at fanficion so help is greatly appreciated ;O


**From Behind The Scenes And Onto The Fields Of Justice**

Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction. Thanks for stopping by to read this horrible little piece of mine (^.^")

Disclaimer: I do not own League Of Legends or any of their characters…..unless you count the champions and skins purchased as "owning" :O. Oh, and the song "She's So High" by Tal Bachmann. If I'm missing anything, let me know and I'll do a better disclaimer so as to not get myself sued :S.

* * *

Once more the champions of the league were requested to be gathered at the main hall for selections for a draft match. As per the rules, summoners from both sides, blue and purple were required to present their first three selections as "bans". These were done alternatively , starting from blue and ending with the final ban from purple. Although the majority of the champions have been in the league for quite some time, the draft has never failed to raise the various emotions amongst the champions.

Usually there would be a waiting time of 15 minutes for the champions to assemble and when the time was up, the doors to the main hall were to be closed. Should a champion that were to be selected failed to announce themselves present, they were to be sent to Great Wizard Morello's Office, where they would be punished with the nerf bat….unless you're Irelia. It was during the brief time before the selections where interesting tidbits of conversation could be gathered, some between champions who knew each other and hung out at times when the call for bloodshed was not needed, and others, such as Fiddlesticks, whom almost everybody was determined to be distanced from, for his unnecessary rambling on how delicious the brains of the champions he intends to feed on would be.

...

"I wonder who do I get to charm with my beauty today…" Ahri, the nine-tailed fox thought out aloud. Considered one of the most beautiful around the league, people across Valoran have often been mesmerized just by the way her tails swished around while she ran across the Fields of Justice, completely ignoring the fact that besides the looks, she could kill too. "Mmmmm I have a list of those I'd want to try. Perhaps Tryndamere, whose manly, sculptured body may perhaps been a little too underused by Ashe to my liking. Or perhaps Garen, just to earn the ire of Katarina, as much as she is able to mask it. What do you think, Cassiopeia? Does my beauty not come with powers of seduction no man could resist?" She turned to the younger sister of the Du Coteau household, who was right beside her.

The serpent, who once had what Ahri possessed, immediately hissed at the subtle insult. Caught offguard by the last comment, she was busy imagining teasing Katarina on a certain forbidden relationship that, as much as Noxus and Demacia disallowed, had blossomed within the corridors of the Institute. Her hissing however, was cut short as Ahri's right hand deftly lifted Cassiopeia's chin, and the two faces gravitated closer to each other. "….Or we could have some girl time amongst the bushes" Ahri giggled. Cassiopeia, safe to say, would've died blushing had she been able to die there and then.

...

Not far from where Ahri and Cassiopeia stood, the Bandle City yordles were chatting away on the topic of selection.

"The possibility of me selected is approximately 0.0682%, which brings me to a conclusion that I am not needed here. Alas, I could still say there is hope for me. Now Ziggs, would you stop your juggling act on your mini-hydrogen bombs? The odds of an explosion caused by you around here is an astounding 1.148 to 1. May you please settle down, comrade?" Heimerdinger mused. The mad yordle could only reply "Impatient? I'm not impatient!"

Amongst the yordles, there was only one couple: Tristana the Megling Gunner and Teemo the Swift Scout. They were inseparatable by bonds of course and not body. "Do you think either one of us could be selected, Teemo? If it were both of us, what if we're to try and slay each other again? It hurts for me to do it everytime even when I know it's not for real…." She spoke to the empty air to her left. Normally an act such as this would have earned her a spot on the "Individual Champions" corridor, but we all know what Teemo is perfectly capable of. What we will know….

"Teemo? Sweetie, you awake?" Had Buster Shot were to be allowed and no one were to be around, she would've fired without hestitation. Unfortunately, she was resorted to using the butt of her cannon to whack the air to her left. A figure suddenly appeared, another yordle, who was rather drowsy, suddenly singing softly "She's so haiiiiiiiiiiieeeaaaiigggghhh h, high above me, she so lovely….." As much as Tristana were to be swooned by this act of love, she was in no mood as she knew what exactly Teemo was doing beforehand at the sight of the state he was in now. "He ate his damn shrooms again….."

...

One yordle, however, was not amongst the Bandle City ones, for he deemed himself superior and, believe it or not, a Master of Evil. For someone being the only one with brains amongst the trio consisting of himself, Fiddlesticks and Karthus, he could be considered a rather brave fellow were it not for the fact he was demented.

"Oh look, it's Veigar again. Ooooh, I'm scaredddddd" Karthus mockingly moaned towards Veigar. Needless to say the yordle was not too happy.

"What's black and blue and is about to show you the definition of pain?" he threatened

"Why a bruise, of course. Now, run along back to where your little friends are before….."

"I haven't got a brain…..and soon….NEITHER WILL YOU!"

"Too late…" Karthus sighed

* * *

So guys, that's it for now. As the title suggests, we'll be moving on towards the next stages, meaning there's multiple parts (Yay?). R & R is greatly appreciated ^^. See you guys soon!


End file.
